


Rauschzustand

by Lumentyttoe



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Angst, Depression, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumentyttoe/pseuds/Lumentyttoe





	Rauschzustand

Ein Windstoß fährt mir entgegen und bläst meine Haare zurück. Die eiskalte Luft mischt sich in meiner Lunge mit dem Rauch der Zigarette, den ich gerade dort hineingesogen habe und verursacht ein Stechen, das mein Herz einen Schlag lang aussetzen lässt. Der folgende Hustenanfall ist so heftig, dass ich mich reflexhaft am Rahmen des Fensters, auf dessen Bank ich sitze, festhalte, um nicht hinunterzufallen – oder wenn dann wenigstens nach Links, wo der glatte Parkettboden mich auffangen würde. Wenn ich nach Rechts falle, hinein in das Schwarz, würde es wesentlich länger dauern, bis ich auf einem Boden ankäme und wesentlich schmerzhafter wäre es auch. Obwohl…davon würde ich momentan wohl nicht allzu viel merken. Ein dumpfes, regelmäßiges Geräusch irritiert mich, doch ich kann nicht wirklich ausmachen, woher es kommt. Meine Lunge beruhigt sich allmählich, so dass ich den nächsten Zug meiner Zigarette schon fast wieder genießen kann, während mein Blick unruhig über die weiten Flächen draußen vor meinem Fenster gleitet, die in der Dunkelheit nur schwer voneinander zu unterscheiden sind. Nachts sind alle Katzen grau und alles, was nicht von einer Laterne beleuchtet wird, schwarz, sogar die Berggipfel.Das orangene Glimmen am Ende der Zigarette ist die einzige Ausnahme, wie ich nun feststelle, als ich sie vor mir in die Höhe halte. Ein winzig kleiner leuchtender Punkt in all dem Schwarz. Vorsichtig hebe ich den Arm, dessen Hand die Zigarette hält, noch ein bisschen höher. Der glimmende Punkt reiht sich nun ein in die anderen, leuchtenden Punkte am sternenklaren Himmel und wenn ich die Augen so fest zusammenkneife, dass der Spalt, durch den ich sehen kann, winzig klein wird, kann ich keinen Unterschied mehr erkennen. Ich habe einen Stern erschaffen. Etwas für die Ewigkeit – oder zumindest etwas, das auch dann noch lange zu sehen sein wird, wenn es eigentlich schon längst verglüht ist. „Wow, das ist ja schon fast philosophisch.“ 

Noch während ich mir selbst das zuraune, frage ich mich, wieviel davon mir bleiben wird, wenn der Rausch, dessen letzte Ausläufer ich gerade noch erleben darf, vollständig abgeklungen ist. Wenn die Kälte sich wieder kalt anfühlt, die Dunkelheit bedrohlich und die Realität so traurig, wie sie ist. Die Hand, die nicht die Zigarette hält, vergrabe ich in meinen Haaren, während ich einige Augenblicke lang nichts anderes tue, als in die Nacht zu starren und dem zu schnellen Schlagen meines Herzens zuzuhören. Mein Mund fühlt sich trocken an und ich versuche krampfhaft, mich daran zu erinnern, wann ich heute Abend zuletzt etwas getrunken habe. Es muss vor der Sache auf der Toilette gewesen sein, vor dem Tanzen, vielleicht sogar vor dem Aufeinandertreffen mit dem Typen, der mir das durchsichtige Plastiktütchen zugesteckt und sich meinen Fünfziger gekrallt hat. Vor der Sache auf der Toilette…meine rechte Hand beginnt so sehr zu zittern, dass mir die Zigarette durch die Finger gleitet. Apathisch starre ich dem glühenden Punkt hinterher, der rechts von mir ins schwarze Nichts fällt, ohne ihn zu sehen. Stattdessen sehe ich überdeutlich die strahlend grünen Augen des Typen, an dessen Namen ich mich nicht erinnern kann, habe ich ihn überhaupt danach gefragt? Doch sein Aussehen ist mir mit einem Mal so präsent, wie sonst keine Szene dieses Abends. Volle, weiche Lippen, über die so viele, so schöne Worte kamen, gesagt mit samtig weicher Stimme. Schwarze Haare, die sich so unglaublich weich angefühlt haben, als ich die Finger hineinkrallte. Grüne Augen, die mit einer fast schon unverschämten Zufriedenheit zu mir nach oben sahen, als er vor mir kniete. Mein Herz beginnt noch einmal schneller zu schlagen, für einige Momente werde ich kurzatmig. In einem letzten Versuch, zumindest Verzweiflung zu spüren, suche ich nach meinem Handy. Hektisch taste ich Hosen- und Jackentaschen ab, bevor mir nach einigen Minuten auffällt, dass ich es in den Bund meiner Hose gesteckt habe. 

Ich hole es heraus, schalte es ein, doch auf dem Display sind keine Nachrichten zu sehen. „Gottverdammte Dreckscheiße!“, brülle ich in das Schwarz und bin selbst überrascht davon, wie hilflos ich mich nun fühle. Wie sehr ich offensichtlich damit gerechnet hatte, dass diese birnenweiche Aktion meinerseits noch zu einer Reaktion führen würde – irgendeiner. Doch da ist keine Nachricht auf meinem Handy, keine erzürnte Nachfrage, was ich eigentlich denke, kein süffisanter Kommentar, ich solle erst einmal wieder klar im Kopf werden, bevor ich ihm die nächste Nachricht schreibe. Nur schwarze Leere, Bedeutungslosigkeit. 

Kurz spiele ich mit dem Gedanken, das Handy einfach der Zigarette hinterherzuwerfen, entscheide mich dann aber dagegen, greife stattdessen zur Schachtel, die neben mir auf dem Fenstersims liegt und zünde mir die nächste Zigarette an. „Was hatten wir wegen dem Rauchen in diesem Haus ausgemacht?“ Ich zucke so heftig zusammen, dass ich mich am Fensterrahmen festhalten muss, um nicht doch noch auf meinem Zimmerboden zu landen. Mein Vater steht in der Tür, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und die Augenbrauen vorwurfsvoll in die Höhe gezogen. Betont gelassen, obwohl mein Herz immer noch viel zu schnell schlägt, stecke ich mir die Zigarette in den Mund und ziehe daran „Technisch gesehen…“, ich blase den Rauch scheinbar genüsslich hinter mir in die Dunkelheit, „bin ich mit einem Großteil meines Körpers sowie der hier entscheidenden Extremität ‚Arm‘ und dem Kopf nicht in ‚diesem Haus‘, von dem her kannst du mir schlecht was vorwerfen.“ Papas Blick wechselt vom Tadelnden übers Ungläubige ins Amüsierte und er schließt die Tür hinter sich, bevor er das Zimmer nun vollends betritt. „Technisch gesehen ist das so?“, fragt er dann, die Augenbraue interessiert in die Höhe gezogen. Ich nicke ein wenig überzeugter, als die Tatsache, dass ich mir ziemlich sicher bin, hier gerade absoluten Nonsens zu erzählen, mir Anlass dazu geben würde. Papa hat sich derweil den alten Sitzsack aus der Ecke meines Zimmers herangezogen, den ich vor zwölf Jahren von Onkel Lukas zur Erstkommunion bekommen habe und lässt sich nun darauf fallen. 

„Bist du immer noch oder schon wach? Ich hab dich gar nicht nach Hause kommen hören.“ Ich verwerfe den Plan, ihn mit der Zigarette weiter provozieren zu wollen, stattdessen zucke ich die Schultern. „Wie viel Uhr ist denn?“ Tatsächlich habe ich beim Blick auf das Handy nicht auf die Zeitanzeige geachtet. „Kurz nach sechs.“ Papas Stimme klingt heiser, als habe er sie heute noch nicht allzu oft benutzt, was wahrscheinlich auch stimmt. „Vor ner Stunde“, beantworte ich seine zuvor gestellte Frage. Die Blicke, mit denen er mich mustert, sind mir unangenehm. „Hast du wieder gekifft?“ Er sagt es ruhig, ohne den Hauch eines Vorwurfs in der Stimme, was mich irritiert, so dass ich fast erleichtert bin, dass ich das kurze Zucken seines rechten Augenlides bemerkt habe und deshalb weiß, dass er keineswegs so entspannt ist, wie sein Tonfall es vermuten lassen würde. Ich schüttele den Kopf. „Gesoffen?“ Ein trockenes, freudloses Auflachen kommt mir über die Lippen, während ich mir die Zigarette wieder in den Mund stecke. Ich inhaliere den Rauch tief, bevor ich ihn mit voller Absicht in mein Zimmer blase, direkt auf meinen Vater zu. Der sieht mich, ungerührt von alledem, weiterhin fragend an. „Gekokst“, antworte ich schließlich lapidar, ohne eine Ahnung davon, wo ich die Ruhe in meiner Stimme hernehme. Mein Herz schlägt immer noch viel zu schnell, meine Atmung ist flach und erst jetzt, als ich explizit darauf achte, bemerke ich, dass das leise, dumpfe Geräusch, das mich schon eine Weile lang begleitet, von meinem Fuß kommt, der auf der Fensterbank auf und ab wippt, ohne, dass ich es bemerkt hätte. „Verarscht du mich?“ In Papas Worten schwingen Hoffnung, Sorge und Wut gleichermaßen mit und als ich nun den Kopf schüttele, stöhnt er leise und entnervt auf, stützt die Ellenbogen auf die Knie und den Kopf auf die Hände.

Ich weiß genau, wie das hier weitergehen wird. Dass auch diese Situation wieder so enden wird, wie die beiden ihr so ähnlichen vor ihr es taten. „Papa, ich werde nicht mehr aufs Musikinternat gehen.“, „Papa, ich habe das Studium abgebrochen.“, „Papa, ich habe mir zugekokst auf der Herrentoilette eines Clubs von einem wildfremden Typen einen blasen lassen, weil…“ – „Geht’s hier wirklich noch um Konstanze?“ Papas Stimme klingt matt und für einen Moment bin ich so überrumpelt, dass ich nicht weiß, was ich sagen soll. „Weil ganz ehrlich, Mati, wenn das für dich so ein großes Problem ist, dass ich wieder jemanden heiraten will, dann lass ich’s. Ich hab lieber keinen Ring am Finger, als einen völlig kaputten Sohn.“ Unwillkürlich muss ich lachen. Laut. Lange. Freudlos. Es ist ein seltsames Lachen, das ich so noch nie von mir gehört habe, das meinen ganzen Körper durchschüttelt, ihn so sehr ins Wanken bringt, dass ich mehr als ein Mal Angst habe, gleich doch noch rückwärts aus dem Fenster zu fallen, doch da Papa nicht darauf reagiert, ist meine Angst entweder unbegründet oder ihm wäre es inzwischen ohnehin egal. 

Konstanze. Konstanze und die gottverdammte Verlobung waren das Allerletzte, an das ich heute denken wollte. Generell wollte ich am heutigen Abend möglichst wenig denken. Das zu viele Nachdenken über Dinge, die sich ohnehin nicht ändern lassen, hat mich schließlich erst in diese Situation gebracht. Nein, was ich wollte, wobei die Drogen, der Alkohol, der Sex mir helfen sollten, war wieder etwas zu fühlen. Endlich einmal wieder irgendetwas zu spüren, außerhalb dieses Kokons aus Wut und Trauer, indem ich mich nach der Sache mit Tarjej verkrochen habe. Doch das ist das Problem. Abgesehen von der Angst, fühle ich auch jetzt nach wie vor gar nichts. Wieder taucht dieses Bild vor meinem inneren Auge auf, der namenlose, heiße Typ, kniend auf dem Boden der Toilette, der mich ansieht und hofft, dass er mir mit all der Mühe eine Freude machen kann. Und ich habe ebenso gehofft, dass ich das sein könnte, glücklich, mal wieder, nur ein paar Minuten, Sekunden oder wie lange auch immer es gedauert hätte. Doch das Einzige, woran ich denken konnte, war die Tatsache, dass Tarjej nicht mehr bei mir ist. Dass der Mensch, den ich geliebt, dem ich vertraut, den ich gebraucht habe, nicht mehr bei mir ist. Mich verlassen hat. Schon wieder. Dass am Ende nur ich ganz alleine übrig bin, mit dem Gefühl, dass mir etwas fehlt, das ich ganz dringend brauche. Verlassen worden. Ich lache immer noch, während mir Tränen über das Gesicht laufen. 

Es geht nicht um Konstanze, jedenfalls nicht mehr, als es um Tarjej geht. Oder um Mama. Es geht darum, was in all diesen Geschichten am Ende immer gleich ist. Papa ist inzwischen aufgestanden und kommt nun auf mich zu. Doch kurz bevor er sich zu mir auf die Fensterbank setzen kann, bleibt er irritiert stehen und betrachtet das Fotoalbum, das ich vor dem Fenster auf den Boden gelegt habe. Auf den Seiten, die aufgeschlagen sind, sind vier Bilder zu sehen, die alle das gleiche Motiv zeigen, nur die Situationen, in denen es aufgenommen wurde, unterscheiden sich leicht. Eine blonde Frau mit einem kleinen, strohblonden Jungen an der Hand, auf irgend einem Spielplatz. Beim Schaukeln. An einer Mini-Seilbahn. An einem Klettergerüst. „Oh Mati…“ Ich kann hören, wie Papa hart schluckt und sehe, dass seine Knie zittern, als er nun die letzten Schritte zu mir hinüberkommt und sich neben mich auf das Fensterbrett setzt. „Ist es so schlimm dieses Jahr?“, fragt er und der Blick, mit dem er mich ansieht, ist so liebevoll, dass es mir fast ein wenig Angst macht. Als ich nicke, legt er mir den Arm um die Schulter und zieht mich an sich, so dass ich mich bei ihm anlehnen kann.

„Alle verschwinden.“ Meine Stimme ist nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, als ich das sage, tonlos und so leise, dass ich mir kurz nicht sicher bin, ob Papa mich versteht. „Früher oder später gehen sie alle. Sie verlassen einen, lassen einen im Stich, hauen ab. Und dann ist man ganz alleine.“ Die Worte schmecken bitter auf meiner Zunge und ich weiß, dass ich sie in klarem Zustand nie über die Lippen gebracht hätte. Doch nun sind sie ausgesprochen, hängen zwischen Papa und mir im Raum, anstatt nur in meinem Kopf zu sitzen. Papa zieht meinen zitternden Körper noch ein wenig näher an seinen heran. „Ich gehe nicht, mein Großer. Ich bin hier. Schau.“ Doch ich kann nicht mehr tun, als kraftlos den Kopf zu schütteln. „Doch. Ich bin da, Mati. Und ich bleibe. Und Milla bleibt auch. Wir sind für dich da und zwar immer. Und ganz besonders, wenn es sich so anfühlt, als ob es sonst niemand wäre. Dafür hat man Familie.“ Wieder bleibt mir nicht viel anderes übrig, als den Kopf zu schütteln. Papa atmet hörbar aus und aus dem kurzen ruckeln neben mir kann ich schließen, dass er seine Sitzposition verändert, es aber immer noch dabei bleibt, dass ich mich an ihn anlehnen kann. „Du hast doch keine Ahnung…“, seufze ich kraftlos und Papa lacht kurz, trocken auf. „Als ich ungefähr so alt wie du war, zwei, drei Jahre älter vielleicht, da hatte ich ne ziemlich krasse Lebenskrise. Das mit dem Skispringen hat überhaupt nicht mehr funktioniert, ich bin nur noch hinterhergesprungen und musste mich zum ersten Mal fragen, ob ich’s nicht vielleicht besser bleiben lassen sollte. Und mit dieser Frage kamen die ganz, ganz, ganz fiesen Selbstzweifel. Wer bin ich eigentlich, wenn ich keinen Sport mehr mache? Was hab ich dann eigentlich noch? Was mach ich mit meinem Leben, wenn das nicht mehr nur aus Trainieren, Wettkämpfen und ein paar Wochen Urlaub im Jahr besteht? Was will ich eigentlich? Mir ging’s ziemlich genau so, wie dir jetzt. Ich war orientierungslos, ich war ratlos und ich war vor allem überzeugt davon, dass niemand mein Problem verstehen würde.“ 

Ich setze an, ihm zu erklären, dass unsere Situationen aus ziemlich vielen Gründen nicht einmal ansatzweise miteinander vergleichbar sind, aber Papa lässt mich nicht zu Wort kommen. „Und wenn dann so etwas schlimmes wie eine Trennung oder ein Todesfall dazukommt, kann es sein, dass die einen dermaßen triggern, dass man plötzlich das Gefühl hat, man stünde vollkommen alleine da.“ Papa macht eine kurze Pause. „Ich kann total gut verstehen, dass dir das gerade alles über den Kopf wächst, dass du das Gefühl hast, dass du überhaupt nicht weißt, wie du weitermachen sollst, dass du an fünf Fronten gleichzeitig kämpfst und an keiner mehr weiterkommst. Ich war da auch schon. Und weißt du, was mir dann am meisten geholfen hat?“ Ich schüttele ratlos den Kopf, während ich mich frage, von welcher Zeit er spricht, oder ob er einfach etwas erfindet, damit ich mich besser fühle. „Dass ich meine Familie um mich herum hatte. Dass ich ganz genau wusste egal, was ich mit meinem Leben weiterhin mache, ich habe Menschen um mich herum, die mich in allem unterstützen werden.“ Wieder macht er eine kurze Pause und ich kann hören, wie er schwer schluckt. „Und ich will, Matias Valteri Pekka Schlierenzauer, dass dir vollkommen klar ist, dass wir das auch für dich tun werden. Konstanze, Milla und ich sind da und wir werden das auch weiterhin sein, egal, wie du dich entscheidest. Ich werde vielleicht ab und an die ein oder andere Entscheidung in deinem Leben hinterfragen, aber wenn du mir glaubhaft versicherst, warum du das jetzt machen musst, dann schwöre ich dir“, als er nun die Hand in die Höhe hebt, muss ich ob dem Pathos der Situation ein wenig lachen, „dass ich zu 100 Prozent dahinter stehen werde. Denn das ist, bei allem drum rum, jedem Studium, jedem Hobby, jedem Sport, jedem Beruf, das, was am meisten zählt, das habe ich damals gelernt. Dass die Menschen, die man liebt, einen unterstützen, auf einen aufpassen, für einen da sind. Und wenn sie das nicht tun…“, setzt Papa hinter her und wirft mir einen vielsagenden Blick zu, „Dann solltest du dir sehr gut überlegen, ob du diese Menschen wirklich in deinem Leben brauchst. Weil ganz am Ende wird dich kein Job und kein Sport so glücklich machen, wie Freundschaften, Beziehungen und die Familie es im Idealfall tun.“ 

Er küsst mich auf die Haare und einige Augenblicke lang sitzen wir einfach so da und keiner sagt etwas. Ich weiß, dass Papas Worte sich noch nicht so gut anfühlen, wie sie es eigentlich müssten. Aber vielleicht werden sie das Morgen tun, wenn der Trip endgültig beendet ist. Oder übermorgen, wenn ich das erste Mal bei Mummi und Pappa aufwachen werde, in Mamas altem Zimmer, in dem immer noch die Notenblätter ihrer Lieblingslieder an der Wand hängen. Oder am Tag danach, wenn endlich Heiligabend ist und dort ja bekanntlich Wünsche erfüllt werden. „Besser?“, fragt Papa noch und ich nicke, um ihn zu beruhigen. Daraufhin streichelt er mir noch einmal über den Arm, dann erhebt er sich. „Ich geh mal deine Schwester wecken, sonst kommen wir bestimmt nicht mehr pünktlich am Wiener Flughafen an, wir drei. Was möchtest du frühstücken?“ – „Haben wir noch Puuro da?“, frage ich vorsichtig und Papa nickt. Ein leises Lächeln legt sich auf meine Lippen. Anscheinend gibt es wirklich Dinge, die einen ein ganzes Leben lang begleiten. Auch, wenn es nicht allzu viele sind.

____________________  
Eine kleines Spinn-off zur Fortsetzung von „Kuopion Kesä“, an der ich gerade schreibe :)


End file.
